here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Iron
The Age of Iron is a period of history, part of the Ancient Times of Earth. It began in 1158 BCE, following the Age of Heroes, and lasted until the beginning of the Age of Empire in 31 BCE. Individuals Africa Hannibal, military leader of Carthage (247–182 BC) Arabia Queen of Sheba (10 century BCE) Asia Minor Midas (d. 695 BCE) Gyges (reined 716 BC to 678 BC) Croesus (d. 547 BCE) China Confucius, founding figure of Confucianism (551 BC–479 BC) Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War (c. 544 BC–496 BC Laozi, founder of Taoism (d 531 BCE) 469 BC—King Yuan of Zhou, king of the Zhou Dynasty of China Mencius, Chinese philosopher and sage (371–289 BC) Egypt Manetho, wrote History of Egypt (3rd Century BCE) Euclid, geometer (c. 365–275 BC) Greece Homer (9th Century BCE Solon of Athens, one of the Seven Sages of Greece (638 BC–558 BC) Thales of Miletus, Greek mathematician (635 BC–543 BC) Anaximander, Greek philosopher (610 BC-546 BCE) Sappho of Lesbos, Ancient Greek poet (630 – 570 BCE) Pythagoras of Samos, Greek mathematician and discoverer of the Pythagorean theorem (c. 582 BC– c. 496 BC) Simonides of Ceos (b. 556 BCE-469 BCE) Thales, Greek mathematician (635 BC–543 BC), predicts solar eclipse in 585 BC Heraclitus of Ephesus, Greek philosopher (c. 535-475 BCE) Aeschylus, author of Greek tragedies, (525 BC–456 BC) Pindar, Greek poet (522 BC-443 BCE)— Thespis, founder of Greek theater November 23, 534 BC Sophocles of Athens, playwright (496–406 BC) Pericles of Athens, politician (c. 495–429 BC) Zeno of Elea, Greek philosopher (495 BC–c. 430 BC) Phidias, Greek sculptor (490 BC–c. 430 BC) Herodotus of Halicarnassus, historian (c. 485 BC)A Euripides of Athens, playwright (c. 480–406 BC) Socrates of Athens, philosopher (470–399 BC) Aspasia of Miletus, mistress of Pericles of Athens (469-406 BC) Aristides, Athenian statesman (d. 468 BCE) Thucydides, Greek historian, (460 BC–395 BC) Hippocrates of Cos, Greek physician, (460 BC–377 BC) Democritus of Abdera, Greek philosopher, (460 BC–370 BC) Alcibiades, Athenian general and politician (b. 450 BCE) Aristophanes of Athens, playwright (a. 446–385 BC). Eratosthenes (c. 276–194 BC), Greek mathematician, geographer and astronomer Apollonius of Rhodes, author of Jason and the Argonauts (b. 270 BCE) Aristotle (384–322 BCE) Alexander the Great (356-323 BCE) India Siddhartha Gautama, later known as Gautama Buddha in Lumbini, Nepal (563- 483 BCE) Queen Maya, mother of Siddhartha Gautama, dies seven days after giving birth 563 BCE Ashoka, Mauryan ruler of India (273 BC–232 BC) Israel Saul, king of the ancient Israelites (1080-1012 BCE) David, king of the ancient Israelites (1006 BC–965 BC) Solomon, king of the ancient Israelites (965 BC–925 BC) Ahab (reined 871–852 BC) Jezebel (d 852 BCE) Josiah (c. 649–609 BC) Manasseh of Judah (reigned 687–643 BC) Ezra (active 480–440 BCE) Nehemiah, leaders of the Jews returning from the Babylonian Exile (5th BCE) Lehi, first prophet recorded in the Book of Mormon c. 600 BCE Judas Maccabeus, leader of the Hasmonean rebellion and its first successful general Italy Romulus (771-717 BCE) Remus (771-753 BCE) Dion, student of Plato and tyrant of Syracuse Archimedes of Syracuse, mathematician, physicist, and engineer (c. 287–212 BC) Cicero, Roman orator and Statesman (106-43 BC) Scipio Aemilianus Africanus, conqueror of Carthage Terence, Latin playwright Japan Emperor Jimmu (711-585 BCE) Mesopotamia Assurbanipal (reined 668 BC – c. 627 BC) Nebuchadnezzar, King of Babylon (d. 562 BCE) Persia Zoroaster, ancient Iranian prophet (d 551 BCE) Cyrus the Great, King of Persia (576 BC–July 529 BC, reigned 559 BC–July 529 BC) Darius I, King of Persia (born 549 BC; reigned 521–485 BC) Xerxes I of Persia (c. 519 BC-465 BCE)— Darius II, king of Persia (reigned 423–404 BC) Timeline 1150 BCE - 510 BCE 1107 BCE Deborah becomes a Judge of Israel. 1105 BCE Brutus of Troy becomes King of Britain. 1071 BCE Samson shorn by Delilah 1040 BCE Samuel 1030 BCE Saul begins his reign as King of Israel. 1018 BCE David slays the Philistine giant Goliath--Elah 1011 BCE Birth of David's son Solomon. 1010 BCE David succeeds Saul as King of Israel. 1000 BCE David captures Jerusalem. 970 BCE Death of King David; Solomon (b. 1011) becomes King of Israel. 966 BCE Building of Solomon's Temple by Hiram 947 BCE Queen of Sheba visits Solomon from Sheba. 931 Death of Solomon; division of the Kingdom of Israel. 900 BCE Tinochtitlan abandoned by the Olmecs. 874-853 BCE Reign of Ahab, husband of Queen Jezebel 861 BCE King Lear reins over Britain from Caerleir (Leicester). 841-814 BCE Reign of King Jehu, known for his driving, in Israel. 860-835 BCE Reign of King Jehosaphat, known for his jumping, in Judah. 829 BCE The prophet Elijah ascends to Heaven in a chariot of fire. 814 BCE Foundation of Carthage 801 BCE Queen Cordelia succeeds her father Lear as ruler of Britain. 800 BCE Birth of Homer, composer of the Iliad. Classical Era 776 BCE Establishment of the classical Olympic Games 771 BCE Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars, are exposed on the River Tiber and are suckled by a she-wolf--Palatine Hill, Rome 753 BCE Romulus (771-717) kills Remus during the founding of Rome 752 BCE Rape of the Sabine Women 740 BCE Isaiah issues his prophecies. 721-705 BCE Reign of King Sargon of Assyria 720 BCE Kingdom of Israel conquered by Assyria; its ten tribes become the Lost Tribes of Israel. 716 BCE Romulus ascends to Olympus. 716 BCE Gyges becomes King of Lydia with the aid of a magic ring of invisibility--reigns until 668 BCE. 711 BCE * February 13: Birth of Jimmu, first Emperor of Japan (d. 585 BCE). 696 BCE Death of Midas, golden-touched King of Phrygia 668 BCE Ashurbanipal (685-627 BCE) becomes King of Assyria; he amasses an enormous cuneiform library at Ninevah. 660 BCE: February 11: Japan founded by Emperor Jimmu. 626 BCE Jeremiah (655-586) begins his bitter prophecies--Anathoth, Judah 622 BCE King Josiah of Judah (648-609 BCE) rediscovers the Book of Deuteronomy during a restoration of Solomon's Temple. 621 BCE Draco imposes his draconian legal code on Athens. 620 BCE Aesop is born into slavery--Phrygia 612 BCE * August 10: Destruction of Nineveh. 609 BCE King Josiah of Judah killed by the Egyptian army at Armageddon. 604-562 BCE Reign of King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon. 608 BCE Birth of Lao Tsu, founder of Taoism and author of the Tao Te Ching 600 BCE Hanging Gardens of Babylon built by Nebuchadnezzar for Queen Semiramis. 600 BCE Roman Forum constructed. 594 BCE Solon (638- 558 BCE) reforms the laws of Athens. 594 BCE The poet Sappho (620-570 BCE) exiled from Lesbos. 587 BCE Jerusalem falls to Nebuchadnezzar; Daniel and other Jewish captives begin the Babylonian Captivity. The Ark of the Covenant disappears. 588 BCE Zarathustra spake--Bactria 569 BCE Birth of Pythagoras 564 BCE Aesop is murdered by a mob--Delphi 563 BCE Prince Siddhartha born--Lumbini, Nepal 560 BCE Croesus (595-546) becomes King of Lydia--and the richest person in the ancient world. 555-549 BCE Cyrus the Great becomes King of Persians and Medes 551 BCE * September 28: Birth of Confucius 550 BCE Temple of Artemis at Ephesos built. 539 BCE Cyrus conquers Babylon. 538 BCE Construction of the Second Temple begins in Jerusalem. 537 BCE Daniel survives the lion's den. 537 BCE Jews allowed to return to Jerusalem from Babylon. 528 BCE * May: Siddhartha achieves enlightenment under the Bodhi tree and becomes the Buddha. 522 BCE *'September:' Darius (550-486 BCE) becomes Emperor of Persia. 518 BCE Confucius meets Lao Tzu. 515 BCE * March 12: Completion of the Second Temple in Jerusalem. 512 BCE Sun Tzu (544-496 BC), author of The Art of War, begins his military career. Category:Period